


Figuring Some Stuff Out

by jagoandlitefoot



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagoandlitefoot/pseuds/jagoandlitefoot
Summary: A Time Lord meets a companion. Set in the Doctor Who universe but does not feature any established Doctor Who characters.





	Figuring Some Stuff Out

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago because watching 13 was givin' me some feels.

The Time Lord's name, in theory, was Kestem, but he hadn't gone by that name in a long time. "Ah... just 'the Speaker' is fine," he said to the young woman with the glasses. "But, like you were saying—creatures made of smoke? What did it look like they were doing?"

~

Claire locked the door. "Okay, we should be safe in here for a while. You're sure you can survive this?"

The Speaker's sky-blue suit was now stained a deep red. "Yeah, well, for certain values of 'survive,'" he said through gritted teeth. "This is about to get even weirder, if you can believe that." And thus, with a flash, the Third Speaker became the Fourth.

"OH, SHIT."

~

After getting her head around dimensional transcendentalism as best she could, Claire took a seat in the TARDIS' console room and waited for the Speaker to return from the ship's depths.

"Nice outfit," she said when the Speaker finally emerged and sat down next to her.

"Thank you," the Speaker replied.

"So, uh, we're in kind of a similar situation now, you know? We're both girls. Both, um, relatively new at it."

The Speaker cracked a smile. "Yes."

"I'm still figuring a lot of stuff out."

"Me too, Claire. Very much so." A pause. "Let's figure some stuff out together as we go, shall we?"

The Speaker stood up, walked over to the console, and started pulling levers and twiddling dials. The Time Lord's name, in theory, was Kestem, but she hadn't gone by that name in a long time.


End file.
